Vader
Anakin Skywalker, better known as Darth Vader, was an Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side of the Force following the end of the Clone Wars, becoming the Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious and a high ranking figure head within the Galactic Empire. Battle Of Muunilinst Following the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin would aid his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in taking control of the Separatist controlled planet of Muunilinst, leading a starfighter squadron of Clone Pilots called Gold Squadron. During this fight, Anakin would manage to destroy several Separatist starfighters orbiting Muunilinst before he left the battlefield to try and following an unknown pilot who entered the battle and destroyed a few of the clone starships under Anakin's command. Fight On Yavin 4 After witnessing this Rogue starfighter pilot destroy several of his clone starships, Anakin would chase after the assassin, tracking her to the forest moon of Yavin IV. Upon landing on the planet, Anakin would discover that Obi-Wan had sent a small squad of clone troopers to Yavin IV with Anakin to make sure he stayed safe. However, soon each clone would be killed one by one, ending with both the Clone's Gunship and Anakin's custom Jedi Starfighter being destroyed. From the fires of this explosion, Anakin would confront the assassin, Asajj Ventress, and would engage the Sith Assassin in a duel on the planet. Their lightsaber duel would last some time, from the landing area, the jungles of Yavin IV, and eventually to an Massassi Temple. Through this ancient temple, Anakin would agressevly duel Ventress up to the top of the building, on which, Anakin took one of Ventress' lightsabers and used it to knock her off the side of the temple. Belving the Sith to be killed, Anakin would let out a loud battle cry on the top of the temple and later use Ventress' ship to return to Muunilinst. Becoming A Knight Following the Battle of Muunilinst, Anakin would gain the rank of Jedi Knight, after the Jedi Council suggested that he was ready due to the challenges he took on at the start of the Clone Wars, with him losing his arm to Count Dooku on Geonosis, and Anakin being able to defeat Ventress on Yavin IV. So, on Coruscant, Anakin was granted the rank of Jedi Knight by Grand Jedi Master Yoda and the rest of the Council. Space Battle Of Christophsis Upon becoming a Jedi Knight, Anakin would also gain the rank of Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, taking control of the 501st Legion and leading them into battle first during the Battle of Christophsis. Christophsis Ground Battle Battle Of Teth Ambush On Grevious Battle On Skytop Station Searching For Master Plo Koon Stopping The Malevolence Rescueing Padme Hunting Grevious Battle Of Quell Battle Of Mardin Battle On The Pantora Moon Blue Shadow Virus Returns Getting A Cure War On Ryloth Battle Of Felcucia Senate Captured 2nd Battle Of Genonosis Rescuing Eeth Koth Capturing Car Kaffa Escourting Satine Pirates On Felucia Battle Of Malastare Attempts On Windus Life Hunting Savage Opress Mortis Battle Of Kiros Ahsoka's Promotion Battle Of Cato Neimoidia Battle Of The Temple Battle Of Ringo Verda Battle Of Scoipio Betrayal Of The Republic Darth Vader Hunting The Children Of The Force Trivia *Anakin is a Jedi Padawan before he became a Jedi Knight Apperances *Star Wars:Clone Wars **Season 1 **Season 2 **Season 3 *Star Wars:The Clone Wars **Movie **Season 1 **Season 2 **Season 3 **Season 4 **Season 5 **Season 6 *Star Wars:Rebels **Movie **Season 1 **Season 2 Category:Force Sensitives Category:Sith Category:Deceased Characters Category:Empire